


IRL

by lucifersthrone



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom
Genre: DreamTeam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dreamnotfound, fluff cuz theyre good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersthrone/pseuds/lucifersthrone
Summary: If George had gone to see Dream in Florida...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, George/Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 269





	IRL

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing dreamnotfound fanfics and a lot of them were...interesting, to say the least. I heard that Dream and the others read the fics so I thought I would write them something less strange in case they were to ever see this.

George knocked on the door of his online bestie’s house. “Clay?” he called, feeling a bit strange using Dream’s real name.

A few thumps sounded from behind the door until it clicked open. George was greeted by a masked Dream, appearing taller than what George had imagined. Dream was draped in his own merch and baggy jeans. His famed hands were stuffed nervously in the pockets.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” George asked. The mask covered the entirety of Dream’s face, it was a shitty cardboard cutout of his minecraft personality. “I don’t want you to see me.” Dream said outright. He invited his friend inside to spare both of them the discomfort of having a deep conversation in the open.

“What do you mean?” George was clearly unhappy, almost slamming the front door behind himself.

“I just, I don’t want this to be real...not yet, anyways?” Dream sat down on the couch. The rest of the room was a neat mess. Just a couple of t-shirts scattered here and there, and books organized randomly on a shelf, but his gaming setup was clean and organized.

“Dream.” Disappointment was splayed across George’s face as he paced about the room. He wanted to lunge forward and tear the stupid mask off of Dream’s face, but he restrained himself. “I don’t understand why you even want to see me then. I-I came to another country just to see you!” 

"George, please. I know this is ridiculous, but hear me out.”

“I can’t take you seriously with that stupid mask.” George sighed and joined Dream on the couch. “Take it off. I promise I won’t look. We can sit back-to-back.”

Dream hesitantly complied and turned away from his friend. He took off the mask and inhaled deeply. George felt nervous with Dream’s back so heavily relaxed against his. They sat in silence for a bit, neither one of them comfortable with the quiet, but also not sure if they should speak up. Dream was the first to talk.

“I wanted to see you so badly,” Dream started, “but I get so..insecure sometimes.”

“We’ve known each other for so long though, I don’t get why you’ve never felt comfortable enough to show your face.” George was flustered and actually a bit glad that Dream couldn’t see the red blooming on his cheeks.

“I went through a period in my life where I thought things could only get worse. It was really bad. I waited for it all to get better, and now, it kind of has. But sometimes I get reminded of back then and it scares me.” Dream confessed. “I don’t know what to do with myself.”

George didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned his head against Dream’s back in an attempt to be reassuring. Dream continued with his explanation.

“Since then, I started avoiding anything that could get me hurt. And meeting you was one.” Dream forced a disapproving laugh. “I know it’s stupid, but I’m scared you won’t like me if you see what I look like. That when you see me, I’m not the voice you hear when we’re gaming or the skin I play as, it’s really me.”

George took time to process what one of his best friends told him. He had so much built up frustration from months of wanting to see Dream’s face--to better understand the friend he had fallen in love with. George remembered the stream that had taken place not long before him and Dream discussed meeting up in real life. They had made a deal: George would tell Dream he loved him in exchange for a face reveal. Dream did George dirty, but even then, George caved in. The three words felt insincere without a face to label them towards. “I love you,” couldn't be genuine without being able to picture in his head who he was saying it to. But now was his chance to see his best friend for real.

“Clay, I like you for you. Getting to see your face will just make the you I know, even more, you. That..that might not even make sense, but I could never stop being friends with you just because of a bad haircut.” George said. He managed to get a small chuckle out of Dream.

Dream calculated a decision in his head. He counted to three. 1...2...3...then abruptly turned around to see George already facing him. George’s eyes were “sweating,” refusing to break into actual tears. George wrapped his arms tightly around Dream; Dream hugged George back. It was like a weight had been ripped off Dream’s back after tying him down for so long. George kept letting go and taking a look at Dream’s face before hugging him again. It lasted for longer than two minutes until he was able to calm himself down. George mustered the courage to finally say what Dream had been begging him to do for forever. His chest was pounding.

“I love you, Dream.” George barely had the emotional capacity to look Dream in the eyes as he said it. His face was on fire almost as much as Dream’s heart was.

As much as Dream had previously rejected reality, it was all forgotten with those words. “I love you too, George.” Dream said. Whether online or in real life, he would always love his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> In a past stream, Dream had reassured someone with some positive talk and it made me wonder what he went through that made him say what he did. I got a bit of inspo from that and decided to just write something up on the spot.


End file.
